Game history - Sweden, Version 1.1, Round 1
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: unknown Changes this round Many errors have been fixed and diagrams have been visually improved. Diagrams have also been added to new parts of the game. Sorting and parting of pages More pages have been given the possibility of sorting by, and displaying, the information you desire. Long lists (e.g. company lists and shares) are broken down into pages of 40 rows per page. Transactions The transaction list has been completely reprogrammed. Transactions are now clickable and provide more information than before. News The news system has been improved. This makes it easier to publish and view game news. There has been created a new forum where news posts are displayed as regular forum posts and are open for player comments. You cannot post new threads in this forum. Member structure A completely new member structure has been created. Now, you first create a member profile, and then you found your company. It is now members, instead of companies, who own shares. Thus, it is possible to choose never to found a company and play only the stock market part of the game. Cost of factories, shops and offices Whenever you construct a building, information about how the money is spent is displayed. Length of Round The round was previously 100 days, now shrunk to 70 days. Inbox You can now select and delete several messages at once. The search function A new page has been created where you can search for members or companies. Clickable member and company names Clicking member and company names brings up the profiles of these members or companies. The warehouse When founding your company, you have room for 500 units. This can be upgraded 10 times to a maximum of 5 000 units. Further, goods put out for sale on the market no longer occupies warehouse space, and factories continue producing goods when the warehouse is full. Production per hour in factories and shops varies more The number of units produced or sold every hour in different factories and shops varies more greatly. Menu If you move your cursor over your member name on top of your browser, under the logo, you bring up an information dropdown menu. 6 new factories These new factories are: Brewery, farm, newspaper printing press, paper factory, slaughterhouse and stone chopping house. 2 new shops These new shops are: Kiosk and liquor shop. 6 new commodities These new commodities are: Alcohol, newspapers, paper, pigs, marble and sausages. New building type: Office There will be 3 different types of offices: Advertising agency, painters shop and surgery. Wealth tax From now on, you have to pay wealth tax from your savings once every week. Negative balance is compensated for by net worth From here of, if you have a negative balance at midnight, you must pay your debts with your net worth. The forum A new forum, the News forum has been added (see above). There are colours and quick popup for formatted text. The possibility of deleting and editing posts and comments has been added. Shares The option of selling shares to other players has been added. You can now buy 5 shares per day. Also, more information is given about dividend payments and you do no longer receive dividend on your own shares. Deconstructing buildings You can now deconstruct buildings before they have been finished (cancel the construction). The market An entirely new market is introduced, where you cannot decide the price of your goods, but have to sell your goods at the market price. Loans You may now take up loans from the bank. Investments You can now make investments, converting money to net worth. Change your name It is now possible to change your in-game name (although not your company name). Popup windows You can now choose to have member and company profile pages open in popup windows. Deactivating your profile You may now choose to deactivate your profile (remove it). Account reset You can now only reset your account once every week. Zones You can now buy zones one at a time. Trends A new page has been created showing the popularity of different buildings and goods. Cookies Your username can now be saved as a cookie so that you no longer have to submit it every time you log in. Show only buildings you can afford You can now choose to have the game not display buildings you cannot afford. Bank information page This is a new page that shows the assets of the bank. Message from your secretary You are now notified by your secretary when a company you hold shares in goes bankrupt. You no longer receive messages when your factories lack production supplies or your shops lack goods to sell. Conversion of factories You may now convert factories to another type of factory instead of first deconstructing it, and then building a new one. Inactive players are removed after 3 weeks Inactive players used to be removed after 2 weeks, which caused your company to be deleted if you went on vacation. This has been increased to 3 weeks instead. Awards Two awards are given to players every Monday. The wealth award is given to the player with the most savings, and the growth award is given to the player that increases the net worth of his or her company the most during the previous week. Records Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. There are no overall totals for this round. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category:Game history